


I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

by shoutkatvantas



Series: late buses are sometimes a blessing [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, i accidentally wrote more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutkatvantas/pseuds/shoutkatvantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley, matchmaker extraordinaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say (I'm In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't already it's probably a good idea to read the first one but it might make sense without it who knows

You should really know better by now than to tell Jade anything. The moment you'd gotten home, she could tell something was up and nagged you incessantly until, after two attempts at puppy dog eyes and several threats of bodily harm, you told her about Dave.

It's been three weeks since you met him at the bus stop, and since that day you've been talking basically nonstop. You're pretty sure you've told him about every single one of your favourite movies and in return you read the entirety of his "ironic" webcomic, with Jade laughing and pointing out her favourites over your shoulder. You haven't advanced further than the point of playful flirting, and that apparently isn't enough for Jade, who has taken it upon herself to make sure you get together by the end of the year.

"Did you kiss him?" Every time you get back from spending time with Dave, she asks the exact same question. You're almost tempted to respond with "yes" just to shut her up, but you know that won't appease her, so you instead sigh and respond with resignation.

"No, Jade."

She folds her arms, chewing on her lip and frowning slightly as she thinks of what to do. You start to feel a bit nervous as a look of pure mischief comes across her face. "Uh, Jade, whatever you're thinking is probably a bad idea-"

"You're taking him out for dinner." You try to respond, hoping to convince her that you really do not need her matchmaking skills, but she keeps going before you can even open your mouth. "I don't just mean go get some pizza and come back and play video games, I mean take him to an actual restaurant and sit down and eat together and go to a movie and…"

She keeps going on and on but you don't have to heart to stop her. There's no way in hell you're agreeing to this, dinner and a movie is something you do on a date and you and Dave are not dating, regardless of how much you want to. You realise it's probably time to stop her when you here the words "bed" and "fuck" a little too close together.

"Jade." She ignores you, saying something about marriage and little nerd babies. "Jade! Dave and I aren't dating, we don't need you planning out our lives!"

"But you want to date him right?"

You color slightly. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that we aren't, so you don't have to-"

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it~" she hops around, laughing gleefully. You really shouldn't have said anything. "Soooo, you have to date him now!"

"Jeez, how old are you, twelve?" She doesn't respond, instead choosing to do god knows what on her phone, continuing to giggle softly. At first you assume it's just because she's a complete weirdo, but the realization slowly dawns on you that it's not her phone she's got. It's yours.

"Nooo no no no Jade I don't know what you're doing but you have to stop I swear to god Harley-"

"Too late!" She throws your phone at you with a seemingly innocent grin, something you've learnt means she's not being innocent at all.

You quickly swipe your phone, trying to figure out the damage so you can fix it. You open your messages and mutter a quiet "shit", glancing at Jade as she stands there nonchalantly, trying and failing to hold back a self-satisfied smile.

"I'll get you back for this, Harley," you murmur, considering the best way to explain the situation to Dave, since an out-of-the-blue message saying "hey dave wanna go on a date?" might freak the guy out a bit.

You quickly tap out a message, a simple "shit sorry that was jade", and just as you press the 'send' button, your phone vibrates.

Dave: yeah sure

"Oh no," you try to cancel the message but it's too late. "Shit."

Dave: oh okay never mind then  
John: agh no wait, that's not what i mean!!  
Dave: its all cool man pretend it never happened  
John: no!!  
John: fuck  
John: just  
John: meet me at the park in 10, okay?  
Dave: ok

Without even a glance at Jade, you grab your jacket and head out the door, hoping to god you didn't just fuck up your relationship with the boy who means more to you than anything else in the world.

***

The park in reference isn't really that much of a park, more like a small area of grass between a couple of buildings. It's pretty much halfway between your apartment and Dave's, so you've made it your usual meeting place.

You get there with a few minutes to spare, but in your antsy state you still worry that he won't show up. You start pacing, earning yourself some weird looks from passers-by, but you honestly don't care. You're getting extremely restless and if he doesn't show up soon you're probably going to scream.

You check your watch. He should've been here five minutes ago; maybe he decided he doesn't want to see you ever again because you're an idiot who should really listen to Jade sometimes (not that you'll ever tell her that). You're on the verge of just going home and trying to explain via text when you hear someone call your name. You turn around and see Dave striding (heh) across the lawn towards you.

"Sorry man, Bro decided now was a good time to show up with swords and try to beat the shit out of me bu-"

You grab his collar and pull him towards you, kissing him right on the mouth. Well, you try to. You kind of miss, and end up landing it on the corner of his mouth. He exhales heavily and pulls back slightly. You panic for a second, trying to think up something to say to explain yourself, but he speaks again before you have the chance.

"Shit dude, who the fuck taught you to kiss because that is not how you do it." You make an indignant sound and he snickers softly before threading a hand into your hair and pulling you back in and oh. That is a lot better, your mouths fitting together perfectly, like two connecting jigsaw pieces. His hand tightens in your hair and you let out an embarrassingly high pitched whimper, but Dave doesn't seem to mind, pulling you in closer. Your arms wrap around his waist and you are extremely close to popping a boner that would be very awkward for everyone, but you're interrupted by a wolf whistle from behind you.

You pull apart, turning to face the source of the call. "Jade, what the hell are you doing here?”

At the same time you hear Dave yell, "Terezi what the fuck? You live like 20 minutes away!"

The two girls are standing together laughing their asses off as your face slowly comes to resemble a tomato. "We didn't say you had to stop!" The Terezi girl calls out, cackling loudly.

"You're blind, Rezi, you can't even see us," Dave says. Well, that explains her glasses.

She gives you the finger and you try not to laugh when she points it in slightly the wrong direction. Jade pushes her arm to the correct position then says something to her. Terezi lowers her hand and they start start walking over to you, smiles still in place.

You rub the back of your neck awkwardly, looking at the small group. "Dave, this is my cousin, Jade. I've told you about her. Jade, this is-"

"Dave, yeah, I know. It'd be a bit hard not knowing when you talk about him all the time!"

"I do not!" Jade makes a 'who are you trying to fool yes you do' look at you and you stick your tongue out at her. 

"I'm Terezi," the blind girl interjects. "I dated Davey here a few years back before he realised tits just weren't his thing." She laughs loudly, head tipping backwards. You laugh along, more at her amusement than the actual comment itself.

"Why are y'all even here?" It's a shock to hear Dave slip into his natural accent; he's only mentioned once that he's from Texas and normally he hides it very, very well. You hate to admit that it's actually pretty damn hot.

"Well I kinda figured what was happening when John just got up and left so I called up Terezi and picked her up and we came here and that's pretty much it."

"How do you even know each other?" You're so confused right now.

Terezi laughs. She definitely seems to be easily amused; you think you'd get along with her pretty well if you weren't so bewildered. "College shit."

Wow, that was a helpful answer. Not. You decide to let the matter go; you'll probably grill Jade for answers later. Dave twines his hand through yours and you flush; Jade and, somehow, Terezi notice, and they both start laughing at you.

Dave ignores them, instead tugging on your hand to lead you away. He calls over his shoulder at the others, "We're gettin' some private time. Jade, don't expect your cousin home tonight and Terezi- tell anyone and you're dead."

Somehow you don't think she's going to listen to him.


End file.
